mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Networker
Important Note: Don't add anything to the Secret Networker Section until the templates and such are complete. I am adding stuff, and testing stuff. Syntax: Networkers are a group of "members" on MLN that allow players to rank up and gain Items, Stickers and items that allow members to play music when they put them into the Soundtrack module, called Loops. This list is categorized by who members can befriend in certain ranks. Rank 0 All Netwokers in this rank were created for MLN and have not appeared in any sets. Rank 0 is the beginning theme. Echo Echo is a Networker that was custom made for MLN, and players first friend on MLN. Theme: MLN (Default theme). Whenua Whenua'''is a '''Networker that is the first Bionicle Networker that is due to be out, and gives out the Kanoka Club Badge. Theme: Bionicle Farmer John Farmer John is a Networker that was custom made for MLN, and lives on a farm, and is key for players to Rank up to rank 1. Theme: MLN (Default theme). Kludge Dropcolumn Kludge Dropcolumn is a Networker that was custom made for MLN and is said to be a computer programmer, and is a Networker that only holders of the Beta Tester Badge can befriend. This networker is not required to get to rank 1 but he will help Beta testers by providing them with some exclusive modules. A "kludge" is a word that software developers use to describe a quick fix to a computer code problem - most likely not a good one. "Drop Column" is a database command that would remove a column of data. If someone had this as their real name and a particular database were poorly made it could ruin the "last name" column. Theme: MLN (Default theme) F. Stop Clikzgerald F. Stop Clikzgerald is not required to get to rank 1 but he will provide you with a useful module for an Apple. This character appears to be a play on photography and F. Scott Fitzgerald. Theme: MLN (Default theme) Max Max is a new networker made to promote the LEGO Club Magazine. He is not required to get to Rank 1 but offers some good modules that will be of use later on. Theme: LEGO Club Simon simon is a half made networker.And was made in the beta season. Theme:None Rank 1 All Netwokers in this rank were created for MLN and have not appeared in any sets. Rank 1 is the theme that revolves around bees. Flora Flora was custom made for MLN and has never appeared in any Lego sets. Theme: MLN (Default theme). Bee Keeper Bill Bee Keeper Bill, from hints on his page, seems to have a crush on Flora, a fellow Networker. Theme: MLN (Default theme). Henrietta Theme: MLN (Default theme). Bartlebee Theme: MLN (Default theme). Patty Arch Patty Arch is a seceret networker that has just been revealed you can be freinds with him if you have the badge. Theme: S.P.A sticker collection. Nora Stalgia Nora is the same with Patty Arch. Theme:S.P.A sticker collection. Zapp Chance Theme:S.P.A sticker collection. Dusty Theme:S.P.A sticker collection. Rank 2 All Netwokers in this rank were created for MLN and have not appeared in any sets. Rank 3 is the fantasy theme. Pel Tonne Theme: MLN (Default theme). Milly P Enstock Theme: MLN (Default theme). Milmano Theme: MLN (Default theme). Don Brickote (Although this Networker is Rank 4 he helps you get to Rank 3) This Characters name comes from the Fictitious Character Don Quixote. Theme: MLN (Default theme). Rank 3 Rank 3 is the racing theme. Radia Theme: Alpha Team. Pedalman Wheelie Theme: MLN (Default theme). MacRacer Theme: MLN (Default theme). Scrap Yard Joe Theme: MLN (Default theme). Rank 4 Rank 4 is the dinosaur theme. Doctor Kilroy Doctor Kilroy appeared in the Lego Jonny Thunder. Theme: Orient Expecition. Jen Juniper Theme: MLN (Default theme). Digger Digger appeared in the Lego 2010 Dino Attack Sets. Theme: Dino Attack. Viper Viper appeared in the Lego 2010 Dino Attack Sets. Theme: Dino Attack. Shadow Shadow appeared in the Lego 2010 Dino Attack Sets. Theme: Dino Attack. Rank 5 All Netwokers in this rank were created for MLN and have not appeared in any sets. Rank 5 is the construction theme. Bur O Crat This Characters name comes from the word Bureaucrat. Theme: MLN (Default theme). Ron Roofer Theme: MLN (Default theme). Connie Crete This Characters name is a play on the word Concrete. Theme: MLN (Default theme). Dip Gimlet His name comes from plumbing terms. Theme: MLN (Default theme). El Ectric This Characters name comes from the word Electric. Theme: MLN (Default theme). Rank 6 Rank 6 is the music theme. David Lampton Seems very much like a David Bowie type. Theme: MLN (Default theme) Izzy Bop Theme: MLN (Default theme) JP Variety Theme: MLN (Default theme) Rick Moon Theme: MLN (Default theme) Sandee Starreyed Theme: MLN (Default theme) Seno Evel This Characters name is a play on the phrase See No Evil - and the musician Brian Eno Theme: MLN (Default theme) Rank 7 Achaki Theme: MLN (Default theme) Dolill Theme: MLN (Default theme) Hehewuti Theme: MLN (Default theme) Kotori Theme: MLN (Default theme) Vihow Theme: MLN (Default theme) Rank 8 Rank 8 is the Castle theme. Jorn Knuse Theme: MLN (Default theme) Manny Arms This Characters name is a play on the words Many Arms Theme: MLN (Default theme) Miokoko Theme: MLN (Default theme) Nadeem Knod Theme: MLN (Default theme) Pall Wall This Characters name comes from Pallicide Wall, which was used for defence in Medeval times Theme: MLN (Default theme) Prince Pelle Theme: MLN (Default theme) Princess Cynthia Theme: MLN (Default theme) Siege Sunder Theme: MLN (Default theme) Wallus Wizzard Theme: MLN (Default theme) Rank 9 Captain lasse Theme: MLN (Default theme) Commander Hobolt Theme: MLN (Default theme) Grok His name comes from the famous Sci-Fi book A Stranger in a Strange Land. It also means: To grok (pronounced /ˈgrɒk/) is to share the same reality or line of thinking with another physical or conceptual entity. In Heinlein's view of quantum theory, grokking is the intermingling of intelligence that necessarily affects both the observer and the observed. Theme: MLN (Default theme) Lilly Theme: MLN (Default theme) PAL Theme: MLN (Default theme) Sagitaria Theme: MLN (Default theme) Terpi Theme: MLN (Default theme) The Reckling Theme: MLN (Default theme) Secret Networkers Secret Networkers are special networkers that members can find if you have a good eye, and find the hints. WARNING! SPOILERS APPROACHING! [[Phantomeme|'Phantomeme']] This Secret Networker is the first one players will probably find at this moment, and players will find him once they're Rank four. They'll need Flora, Radia, and the networker that starts it and complete the quest to be friends with Phantomeme. Category:Networkers